on a simple thursday
by Kirin's horns
Summary: on a so simple and normal day kirin's horns comes to a realization about to amazing characters, notice if anything is said about any anime of junk i don't own anything...donno why i HAVE to say that, you know i don't.


It is a simple and normal for Mr. unicorn and Karin's horns, yeah just a normal day indeed. BTW, most of this really did happen it's up to you to be smart and know which parts did happen .

* * *

One simple Thursday morning Mr. Unicorn of for now we shall call her Corny (and yes Mr. Unicorn is a girl) and Kirin's horns (but we shall just call me Kirin) It was only a quwinky-dink that we were both named after a unicorn in some form of fashion of ways… anyway as any normal, or close to normal as any normal day could get with the two unicorns, which by the way are human Unless Corny says so otherwise, but for right now we are human and we are on the bus on the way to school which is the red-neck school for retards. But on normal days like this on the two were talking about the awesomeness that is Hitalia, mainly the awesomeness that is Prussia, because you can't get any cooler or awesome then that, unless you are a Mudkip… then you rule all. For Kirin she had just explained how the day before she was playing skyward sword on her we and her mum had called her into the kitchen. When she set the remote down Link just happened to pullout a, wait for it…wait for it, … . .. … . THAT'S RIGHT HE PULLED OUT A FUCKING BOMB!

"Whoa Link put the bomb away there is another way, JUST PUT IT AWAY!"

Kirin exclaimed dramatically ending her tale. As always Corny laughed at Kirin's weird yet strangely hilarious adventures like the one when she stayed after school because she couldn't find her bus (True Story BTW). Kirin then went to explain a new fanfic she had started to read that morning. The story's name, ha well good luck finding out what is for authoress cannot remember the name of said story but she shall write a brief yet long-ish summery that if you have, then you my remember and post a comment to remind her of what it was called. But alas she would die if her life depended on remembering that name, along with writing in cursive…and calligraphy…. And riding a bike…

SHUT UP! Anyway-

In the Story, Link died and was married to Zelda(I don't like the pairing I know it is expected cannon, but I just can't see it…Sorry Link x Zelda fans I just don't), Zelda Didn't take it very well, and lets just say she tried to bring him back from the dead which also didn't really work out well. The spirits of the dead only gave his body (which wasn't even his body, it was but that of a infant) and refused to give up his soul. This angered Zelda and she ordered Impa to take him back. But she didn't instead Impa, with the help of the other sages. The fused their strength into the child and gave him life, also making him a homunculus.

He is not Link but Dark Link. Impa named him Noah and takes him back to Zelda which by the way is queen now, trying to make her smile once more but it back fires and Zelda relieves Impa form duty, Impa raised him, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Corny was like.

"OHMERGERD!"

And Kirin was like.

""I know cool story right?"

Then Corny gasped.

"Kirin!"

"Corny!"

"What is if link in FMA?"

"As a Homunculus?"

"Yessss!"

"…GASP!"

Kirin was in wonder along with Corny, of the thought of Link being a Homunculus on FMA.

"Who would he be?"

Corny thought out loud, in the mind of Kirin.

~He is the HERO of courage…. ~

Kirin looked at Corny.

"Who would he be?"

Corny paused, and when the authoress of this short one shot means is she froze time, that's right, Corny has magic time freezing powers. OH, and beware she bites….. Kinda… In a trance like state (did I mention she have the awesome powers of the Avatar?).

"Link is his own category."

Next to her apparently not frozen, because she is good like that.

"No."

Kirin's eyes narrowed dramatic kind of manner.

"Link would travil with L, I mean L GDDAMNIT, AL!"

Next to Kirin who clearly can't talk to save a monkey for a hungry evil hamster loving crocodile who wears a top hat, cuz you know he's like a sir like that. Anyway, beside her Corny was thinking over what was said.

"How did L get into FMA?"

"I dunno, how did Link get into FMA?"

Kirin shot back turning to her friend who unfroze time so they won't freak the student population for teleporting over to another location right in front of their eyes.

"I Dunno."

"Well you know he is just that good."

"Yes he is."

Kirin's eyes widened like she had just found the secret to Poland's awesome hair care.

"And Link and L wound be Bros!"

Corny looked at Kirin trying her best trying not to burst out laughing or in to song…. Which she would so do, and does….often….and sometimes drags Kirin into song to….cuz itz a good song…

"Don't you know, Link and L are such bros it's a bromance, that is mow much of bros they are! L is Brosive and Link is Broski!"

"Kirin… I love you so much."

Corny said nearly dyeing form choking on air, as she laughed. Kirin giggled and as she left to go off to class.

"L and Link are bros."

* * *

If you don't like our weirdness then GET. THE. FUCK. OUT.

Kirin's horns

Mr. Unicorn


End file.
